The Red Queen
by BitterRedemption
Summary: The Red Queen is a rogue in northern New York. She should be an easy in and out mission. But just like everyone else they underestimated her. Batman really should have thought about sending Robin, Zatanna and Kid Flash on this mission. OC but not totally centered on her. Please review!
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone! this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. the red queen is my OC and hope you like her. I will try to keep regular updates and I might do different one-shots every now and then. I am sorry if they are too OOC but I don't really think they are. So be gentle and please review (with criticism so I can get better!) and follow. I promise the chapters will be longer than this usually.**

Prologue

The Red Queen was the most feared rogues in northern New York. They called her the Red Queen or the Queen of Hearts and she was one of the most powerful gang lords in America, but few people knew of her, as she preferred to not let people know of the true extent of her power, and how far it reached.

But Robin, Zatanna, and Kid Flash didn't know that as Robin piloted the bio-ship towards a small city called Plattsburg, the main city she held her court in. It was a crisp evening, quickly turning dark in the December air. Robin piloted the ship to land on the top of a distributing company building. Zatanna looked over to Robin.

"Where is this villainess?"

Early that morning Batman had found that there was a new villainess somewhere in northern New York. By lunch he had found that she was located in the small city. At five he had called Robin, Zatanna and Kid Flash to the mission room for a briefing on the mission. They were to find where she had her headquarters and to find out how much of a threat she was.

Robin looked down at his wrist computer. "The coordinates that Batman found were somewhere in this city, or near the area. He couldn't be quite sure where she was." Standing up the three dropped from the back of the bio-ship and left to the edge of the building to survey the area.

"We'll have to split up, cover the most ground to see if we can find where she is." Kid Flash said in a rare moment of seriousness. Robin and Zatanna nodded. Robin looked down to his wrist computer and pulled up a map of the city.

"KF you can get the uptown area with the mall and shopping areas. Zatanna you can get the college campus. I'll take down town." The three split off to look in their respective areas.

Zatanna looked down at what appeared to be the newest building on the college campus, what was a dormitory.

**_Wohs em tahw si ni eht smrod_**_._

Gaining a view that was probably more than she really needed to see, Zatanna shifted through carefully at the inhabitants to see if she could find anything that looked like they would be working for the Red Queen.

Kid Flash zipped through the uptown area, shooting a glance in the alleys that he passed. He had to be careful running through a town that wasn't used to supers, they would freak and his cover would be blown. Batman had been specific that they must be covert. If the wrong person saw them the Red Queen could be gone before they found her. She might be a low level gang leader but they couldn't take the chance that she wasn't more powerful and a potential league problem.

"_You see anything Zee?"_ Zatanna heard Robins' voice through the comm. in her ear. Taking one last glance at the sorority house lawn where several drunken girls were flirting with several drunker guys.

_"Nothing. Just college-age kids being, well, you really don't want to know what some of them are doing." _Zatanna looked around the area. _"What about you and Kid Flash?"_

_ "Nothing here either, beautiful. Couple of kids that had no idea what stopped their heist, but other than that nothing." _Kid Flash speed away from where he'd left the knocked out teens.

_"Same. I don't see anything bigger than some minor pot gardens, drug dealers, and the like. Gotham is worse than this on its best days. Compared there is so little illegal activity it's near non-existent." _Robin scowled behind his domino mask looking out over the low city skyline. _"Where could this Red Queen be hiding? Batman couldn't be wrong about her being here but, I don't even see one minor gang, let alone several."_

_ "Maybe she has them all in a meeting together tonight."_ Zatanna mused behind a smirk as floated to the top of the library building. The line was silent for a moment. _"I wasn't serious guys."_

_ "You may not have been, but if she is as powerful as she could be, she might have them gathered for some reason or another."_ Robin looked around once more, than down again at his wrist computer. _"Where would be a large enough space that a large number of people could gather undetected by the public?"_

_ "I don't think it is up here. Too many people. You know there are a lot of Canadians up here, right? It is kind of ridiculous. Unless they have a big secret hideout under one of the many hotels I've seen there isn't a place a great number of people can go unnoticed." _Kid Flash began to speed his way to the college district of the town

Robin began to make his way to that area as well. Hours of working on missions had made it so the two male teens almost always thought the same thing, working perfectly together without saying a word. A few moments later the three teen heroes were looking at a map on Robin's wrist computer trying to locate a place that would be logical for a large meeting spot. The problem was a lack of logical places large enough to be a meeting spot.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I looked up from my spot in the loft area of the court. The idiots were so loud it making so hard to concentrate, but there wasn't much to do while we waited for the next shipment. I sat sideways on the 'throne'. It wasn't hard for me to get comfortable even in my tight clothes. I wore tight black skinny jeans tucked into knee-high deep red boots. I had on a white button up under a red vest and a black blazer. I honestly didn't like wearing the crazy costumes some of the insufferables run around in. My hand went to the gold chain around my neck as I looked to the crowd below me. As I unthinkingly slid the lapel heart pendant around in my hand I noticed that all of the members that lived in Plattsburg were here, along with most of the ones form the surrounding areas. That would explain why it was so loud.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Perhaps it is best all are here. A bored man is better than a seen man, after all." I tilted my head around to look at Johnathan. A tall, stout man, he was a very cunning strategist and my right hand. While he was several years my senior _I _was senior in rank and he did as I told him, without fail.

"You make it sound as though someone would be watching, dear Johnathan." I caught his eyes with my own, and continued my deadpan. "And if we are seen by any new groups or any passing ones that is not necessarily a bad thing. This is my home base, the very center of my domain. Those in the outlying areas would have seen and warned us if any were coming our way."

"Unless they did not come by land or sea." Quizzically I looked to him. "There are those on this world that can fly, or have a flight enabled craft."

"Are you implying that there are heroes in my city?"

"I'll do more than imply it your majesty. Have a look."

As I went to sit up at my last statement I found several Polaroids in my lap. Shifting through them I found blurry images of a female magician on the college building, streaks of black in brightly lit streets and the tale edge of a black cape, lined in yellow. It only took a moment to deduce that the three in the photos were the sick kicks Zatanna, Kid Flash, and Robin.

My voice went low. "When were these taken?"

"This evening, my Queen. Not that long ago. I first noticed the hints of, oddness, on my way to get coffee. You'll forgive me for not offering you any, I trust?"

I waved my hand at the last statement as I stood. "It will be no use to send a set to capture them; they have been trained for people like that. Why are they here Johnathan? Tell me why they are here." I'd begun to pace as I shifted through the pictures once more.

"I think they may be here to find you, My Queen. They seemed to be looking for something, and in this area what truly is there to find? None of their usual foes are in this area. We, I'm afraid, are not as stealthy in our operations as we once were. They may have had a tip. I don't think they know of the size of your kingdom, or they would not have sent children to investigate the area."

"True. But if they do find us something could easily go awry. I do not want to Justice League knocking on my door, Johnathan. I am not yet in a position to win that war." I dropped the Polaroids on a table to the back of the loft and turned back to face him. I took the gold watch from my vest pocket. Eight o'clock. The rowdy, oblivious crowd below us would continue its drinking and partying for many more hours. "We may not need to do anything, but I do not want to take a chance. I do not want to confront them If I can avoid it, but I do not want to be unprepared if we must."

"I agree, My Queen. What would you have us do?" I looked up to his expectant face, waiting my command.

"I am… unsure at the moment. But we must have a plan if and when they arrive on our doorstep. I doubt that they could find our court here." A devilish smile touched my lips. "Perhaps some of the new recruits would like something to do this evening. I could send a few of them out of the city and into another area to distract them. That would only be a temporary fix though. I do not require their attention at the moment, Johnathan. I need to be rid of them. I cannot simply kill them like I would any others that would bring hell down upon me. I cannot explain to them that this is my kingdom that would only make matters worse. I don't believe there to be a way on the offensive to lose their interest. Do we know how long they've been here?" I looked up to him from my pacing.

"I noticed them first, as I said my Queen, on my way to get coffee. They had already split up by that point so I would make the assumption they had been here for fifteen to twenty minutes. By now they have probably been here for one and a half, two hours." I looked over my shoulder again to the crowd of gang members below, whose efforts were renewed as someone arrived and brought with them a new keg. "Are you hoping they will just leave, my Queen?"

"Yes. But I have the premonition that that will not be what happens this evening. We will have to deal with this tonight I fear."

"We have little to fear, My Queen. You are more than a match for any fighter three times your size. I believe that if faced with one of them you would win."

"Winning a battle I am not worried about. Winning a war we are unprepared for is."

"I still don't see anywhere that would work. There aren't that many warehouses here. They have to be invisible or something!" Kid Flash complained as they searched the area for the third time that night.

"Well if they aren't in any warehouse, or any other building, they'd have to be underground." Zatanna said as she too looked over the area.

"That, that might be true Zee, We haven't seen anything above ground." Robin said as began to look at the sewer system map.

"Underground? Really Rob?" KF complained.

"Well let's see, The Cave, The Bat Cave, heck, even parts of the Hall are underground. It may be cliché but it is a good idea. And it would explain not finding an area that would fit." Robin looked around the map. "I don't think it is in the sewer system, unless there is an illegal add-on. And the only logical place for one of those would be…" Robin continued his search. "Nowhere. There is no place big enough for a gathering of the size. Wait. Unless they connected the sewer to a room under that building." Robin pointed to the parking garage a block down from where they were.

"The parking garage?" Zatanna looked skeptical.

"Yeah. It would be the most logical place. It is big enough, they are right on the river, the sewer goes right by, and it is an area that people wouldn't think twice about people being at during late hours.

"So now we go in and look?" Kid Flash shifted eagerly from foot to foot.

Robin nodded. "But first Zee, do you have a spell that will let us see if they are there or not?" The bird looked to the magician.

"Yeah." The teen girl turned to the building and raised her hand.

**_Tel su ees eht tar part._**

A shimmering circle appeared a few feet in front of her outstretched hand. Coming into view was what looked like a party. There was a large number of people, men and women of every age, shape, and size drinking and laughing in a tight mob. Above them in what looked like a loft was a teen girl with short dark hair and a tall buff guy talking.

"Well I think we found them, KF. Now we go to get a better look."

**Oh what a lucky girl I am! I have a review! Thank you, you made my day! It is sad isn't it when something that small can make you so happy. Whatever. And you shouldn't get used to daily updates. I have nothing better to do during break, so I am typing. I hope you like my OC. You will get to learn more about her, don't worry. Please review!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"How long do you think we would have to wait from now Johnathan?" I asked, my tone indifferent, far from the internal emotions I was feeling.

"It depends on how hard they have decided to look, my Queen. If they are not looking very thoroughly they with have left by now. If they are extremely thorough, and I fear they will be, they will not be gone until midnight or later." He said seriously. "We should find out where they are."

I nodded. "We should. If we can track them we can tell if they are getting close to us."

"If they are on this block we can get a visual on them with the street cams." Before he could continue I turned. I felt a shiver go up my spine. It was the feeling I got when I was being watched. "My Queen?"

"They are watching. You and I must leave. This hideout is compromised. Pull the failsafe for the files downstairs and grab the things from the table. I do not care if the members are warned or not. I will grab what I need from my room. Then we will disappear. We should go to the safe house." I turned to the small room hidden in the corner.

"Yes, your majesty." He answered. He left down the stairs. The failsafe for the files downstairs was basically burning everything. It was a simple plan, but it was better than the wrong people finding out about us. Johnathan would gather all the plans and schematics on the table and dowse them in alcohol, then light them. We should burn the whole building to the ground but that would have to be done very carefully. Opening the door to my room I looked around. It wasn't much. A twin-size bed, a dresser not even half-full of clothes, and a desk. I didn't keep much here and now I was thanking the stars that I didn't. Of the clothes in the dresser there were two other pairs of black skinny jeans, a pair of knee-high socks, a sport bra, a t-shirt, a hoodie and a white polo. Quickly I put the things into my backpack, and went to the desk. I grabbed the notebooks strewn across the desk and stacked them. Then I grabbed the pens and tossed them in the bag. Settling the notebooks in the bag I grabbed my key chains. Taking a glance at the bed and the rumpled sheets, I slipped the flask from the breast pocket of my blazer. Pouring the alcohol and lighting the sheets the bed went up in flames easily, the fire licking and cracking, eating the bed.

I slipped out of the room. The partiers below me had finally noticed something wrong. Some were leaving, others were so drunk they didn't care or had already passed out. I did not feel sorry for any of them. I began down the steps to the first level and when I got to the bottom I headed towards the back hallway. The back hallway leads to the kitchens and about six bedrooms some of them stayed in every now and then. I headed straight for the kitchens.

They reeked of mold, spoiled food and just plain dirtiness. I never ate anything out of here. I honestly don't how any person could eat out of here and not get food poisoning. In the kitchen was one man, tall, greasy and surprised at my coming through. I didn't even acknowledge him. Towards the back of the room was a sewer cap. That was how I normally got in and out of the court. Glancing behind me I saw that the man had gone. Good. I slipped the cap off and climbed further beneath the earth.

There were only six or so hand-holds before the floor. Stepping down I began to run down the tunnel to my left. The sewage was slow moving and low at this point in the system. I ran down the tunnel. A few hundred yards down the tunnel was a fork and without a seconds hesitation I took the right fork away from the city. I was intending to meet Johnathan at the safe house, an apartment that we could easily hold out in for months, with extra cash and clothes hidden there. But first I needed to see the carnage of what had happened.

When the glowing window disappeared, Robin turned to the others. "Time to go in."

"Did you see the number of people in there?" Zatanna asked incredulously "Is it worth it?"

"There were a lot of people but trust me, numbers like that don't always mean power. None of the looked well trained and most of them were drunk."

"Less than that. Look." Kid Flash pointed to a small stream of people flowing away from the parking garage. There were only a few at the moment but it didn't seem to be slowing down any.

"What could be going on?" Zatanna asked. The three then noticed a small amount of smoke drifting from the building.

"I don't know but we need to get down there." With a nod all agreed and went towards the not yet burning building.

When they finally found the room they had seen in Zatanna's spell the room was filled with smoke and there were very few occupants. Fire was spreading from the loft where they had seen the two people. Alcohol was spilt everywhere and the second it caught fire this place was going to be an extremely unpleasant place to be.

"There isn't anything left here. We need to get out and call Batman. Tell him what we found out." Zatanna said covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve. When Robin nodded she and Kid Flash turned back to the exit and climbed the stairs back up the surface. Reaching the top they realized Robin wasn't with them.

Looking back Kid Flash saw the bird running up the stairs, turning off his wrist computer. He was to slow. And KF never cursed being a speedster more than he did at that moment. The sound of the emergency sirens and the fire slowed. Behind Robin, through the still-open door at the bottom of the stair he saw the spilt beer lite. Catching fire it grew and consumed the entire floor. Slipping out the doorway it embraced the propane tanks at the bottom of the stairwell. In slow motion for the speedster the tank caught the element and combusted. Before his best friend could even register what was happening his cape and back were engulfed in flames. Several shards of the exploding tanks and sliced through skin. The explosion came forward to him and burnt his face, his arm catching a piece of shrapnel as well. He heard Zee behind he scream, and then the light and heat from the blast was gone and the world sped up again. Seven steps down Robin was lying face down, burnt and unmoving. Down the steps faster than he knew he could Kid was at his friend's side. He was afraid to touch him for all his wounds.

Zatanna's eyes widened as she saw the blast envelope the stairs and the front of Wally. Before it registered in her mind that the flames were gone, so was Kid Flash. Behind her a firefighter put his hand of her shoulder, shaking her from her shock

"What happened here?" She asked her. When she realized who she was talking to the woman took a shocked expression herself. "Zatanna? What? And who else is..?" Her head turned to the doorway to the stairwell.

Shaking her head, Zee could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "Robin." Her voice cracked and she shook her head once more as the tears tried their hardest to find their way down her face she took a step towards the door. Before she could get there Kid Flash was up the steps cradling an unconscious Robin in his arms. She started to fall when she felt the firefighter wrap an arm around her waist to catch her. Two paramedics came rushing forward to Batman's protégé. One placed an oxygen mask over his face. The other put his hand on Kid's chest, gently pushing him from Robin. Several firefighters rushed by and down the stairwell going down the stairs, block her view of her friends for a moment.

The firefighter holding her up helped her over to her friends where the second paramedic was now using both hands to keep the bright yellow sidekick away.

"Stop Kid. Let them help." Zee broken voice called out. Wally looked up from his glaring at the man. His faced soften seeing her. "Call the league. They need to know about this." Nodding the enraged speedster turned on his heel and walked a few steps away and reached his hand to his head to activate his communicator.

Dropping to her knees she looked to the paramedics. They both ignored her, working hard to stabilize her friend. A third paramedic came up with a stretcher. They moved him onto it and began to push it quickly back to the ambulance. The one that had held back Kid Flash came over to her.

"We aren't out of the woods yet, but he should live. He is covered in third degree burns, but his pulse and breathing are remaining stable." He looked over his shoulder to the speedster; he seemed to make a decision. "We are only supposed to allow family, but if you'd like we could give you a lift to the hospital in the back of the ambulance with him while he waits for the other superheroes" he had turned back to her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to him first." Without really waiting for his answer she slowly stepped over to Wally. "Kid," she whispered "I'm going to go with Robin to the hospital, you should wait here for the leaguers-"

"No. I'm going to the hospital with Rob." He whispered loudly back to her, emotion bright in his eyes.

She set here hand on his arm. "Wally, you need to stay here. I'll go to the hospital" but he interrupted her before she could continue

"NO!" He whisper-shouted. "I'M HIS BEST FRIEND. I'N NOT LETING HIM GO TO THE HOSPITAL ALONE, EVEN IF HE IS WITH YOU. I LOVE HIM AND I'M NOT LEAVING HIS SIDE." The silence after his words made him think over what he had said. His eyes widened at the realization of his last statement. "Not one word Zatanna. Not one." With that the speedster strode over to the open ambulance and climbed in. The vehicle was moving before the door was even closed. _I hope Robin is going to be ok. I'm going to have to talk to Wally about all this. _ After a few seconds a second thought occurred to her.

_Batman is going to kill us._

**Ha! You thought I died didn't you. Nope. This was just a really long chapter that didn't want to write itself until this morning. My inner shipper in coming out. I'll probably have birdflash mostly. Maybe some snaibsel. Because I can and I like that ship. We just have to wait and see what will come into play here.**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Batman was furious when he got the call from Kid Flash. He should have investigated this girl more thoroughly. Then he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Then he wouldn't be in the emergency operation room in the hospital. And he wouldn't be getting the stares he really didn't care about from people who had never seen a superhero in person before.

He, Flash and Superman had been discussing current events in The Watchtower when the call came. He sent a message to Zatarra to meet Zatanna at her location and check over the scene. Superman would go there as well. Batman and the Flash would go to their protégés at the hospital. There was no debate. Not that there ever was in Batman's orders. Their death would just be more painful in Batman's livid state.

Now he was waiting with the two speedsters outside the operating room that Robin was currently in. When they got to the hospital they were pointed to the emergency operation room. It hadn't been hard to find. Wally was impatiently waiting across the hall from the door.

Batman was concerned for the Flash's protégé. Other than the curt nod they were both given when they had arrived the teen was completely still and silent. He hadn't uttered a word or joke and he hadn't moved from his position leaning up against the wall directly across from the door.

The Flash was pacing. Really all he could see was a red blur by the door. Batman stood stoically waiting for the news of what had happened. No one could tell the nervousness in him. The only two people who could ever really tell what he was feeling were Alfred and Robin, and Alfred was still in Gotham. He hadn't been notified yet. Bruce was not looking forward to that conversation.

The three of them waited there for two hours and thirty-one minutes by Batman's count. Then, a tired looking doctor opened the door of the operating room and slipped out into the hallway with them. He looked older, probably in his late fifties Batman deduced, with gray and brown hair and deep-set hazel eyes. His coat was embroidered with the name _Vallist._ Before he could open his mouth to speak there was a sixteen-year-old speedster in front of him.

"HowisheWillhebealrightWhatto oksolongHowbadaretheburnsHow longwillrecoverytakeIshealri ght?" The speedster spoke faster than the Doctor or Batman could comprehend, and Batman had practice listening to a speedster talk.

The Flash came over to his nephew and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the doctor.

"How is he?"

Wally was losing his patients. He needed to know how Dick was. He had had some bad burns and was severely injured.

Nodding, the doctor spoke "He should live. Currently he is still unconscious. The third degree burns cover about 41% of his body, on his back, head, neck, and legs. Another 40% of his body is covered in second degree burns. We have also removed a great deal of shrapnel from him, although none of it got very deep due to his costume. We have managed to stabilize him, and he is reacting well to the medications we have administered. I have seen few people with an outlook as good with similar injuries." He turned so he was directly facing Batman. "I am going to assume you are his guardian, or as close to a guardian as we will get, am I correct?" He said, his voice even as he looked to the man towering a good five or six inches above him.

"Yes. Before you ask his only allergy is to exterruerat-pharmacum. I would also like to know when we will be able to see him." Batman glanced out of the corner of his eye to see that The Flash had put a hand around his nephew's mouth to prevent the storm of words that he was ready to let loose.

"Thank you." The doctor looked to his charts. "We are not administering that drug at this time I believe, nor do I think he would be given any. As for seeing him," Wally seemed to still completely at his words "he is currently in the ICU, no admittance, I'm afraid. The risk of infection is too great for anyone to see him at this time. When he is more healed and can be moved out of the ICU he may have visitors. Until that time, you cannot see him, no." That is when Wally was able to get out of his uncle's hold.

"What do you mean we can't see him? What happens when he wakes up all alone in a hospital room? Don't you think he'll want to see us?" The ginger was fuming. He needed to see his friend, needed to talk to him, needed to reassure himself he was alright.

"The risk of infection with the major burns across his skin is too great. To go in and see him you would be putting his body up to whatever is clinging to you and with the crime-fighting and the alleys and the other places you have undoubtedly been you could have something that could infect and kill him. His system is already working very hard to mend itself the risk of something, even something small, could tip the balance on how well he is doing. I'm sure with even a basic knowledge of science you understand that the skin is the main organ that protects from infection and with most of his gone he is extremely susceptible to such things."

As much as Wally hated it, he did know. He remembered every biology lesson. The skin was the body's first defense and with third degree burns there wasn't any skin left in those places. He clenched his fists and looked down, his face scrunching up in defeated disgust. Disgust that he hadn't protected him. Defeated because there wasn't anything he could do to help him. And he desperately wanted to help him.

He felt Batman's hand come down on his shoulder. He could always tell the difference between the two. Barry's was light and gentle. Batman's was heavy and slightly rough, though from looking at others he seemed gentler on Wally. Though that was probably just a trick of his mind. Either way he didn't shake the hand off or open his eyes and look up.

"You should go get something to eat Kid Flash." His voice was monotone and even, like he didn't care about what was going on around him but not giving Wally a choice in the matter. Without looking back at the older heroes Wally turned on his heel and walked down the hall, carefully bunched angry still visible beneath the surface.

Barry watched his nephew walk down the hall, following the signs to the cafeteria. He didn't like the way he was acting. He was angry and more hostile. Not the boy that he knew, not the always-hungry, flirty jokester that he trained. Even in the worst fights they had gotten into with gangs and various super villains he had kept the humor and the jokes. Wally was never as serious as this. It wasn't him.

"They are…friends, I presume?" The doctor said, an eyebrow raised as he looked between the two men. Batman said nothing, just a slight nod. Barry looked at him, his brows furrowed.

"What do you…?" Then realization dawned on him. "What!? No Wally.. They aren't.. Wait are they?" The last question was directed towards Batman, an incredulous look on his face. The dark knight gave him a look that silenced him, then turned to the doctor.

"They are friends and have been for many years. Kid Flash is very worried for his health, as his other friends will be. We will all want any information as soon as possible." His even voice again betrayed no emotion. He handed handed the doctor a business card produced from thin air. "Call if you find anything or if he wakes up." Without waiting for a response he turned and walked down the hall. Barry, knowing it would be expected of him, gave a nod and a smile to the doctor and followed him.

The speedsters head had a thousand and one thoughts bouncing around in his head at the implication of his words. The way Batman had answered after is little studder-fest made it clear that he would explain to Flash later, without so many prying eyes and ears. He couldn't believe it. Wally flirted with every girl that went by. He was always a ladies man. He didn't swing for that team, so to speak. At least Barry didn't think so. This was a much more exciting mission than they thought it would be.

Wally accepted the hastily served food from the cafeteria worker. Most of the people in the room had looked up when he walked in. Some gawked, still were, some of them just sat in stunned silence, and a few who had come from other cities that had superheroes to visit family or friends just went back to eating. As he walked from the lunch line to a table by the window in the corner he looked out and realized it was early morning. He checked the time on his PDA and found that it was already almost seven. As he continued to look out over the brightening sky he saw that the ground was covered in fresh snow. The sky was still too dark to show any colors yet. Central City would only be an hour behind them with the time-zone difference. Even then getting home would still bring him late to school, and he hadn't slept.

He was trying to get Dick off his mind but it wasn't working. Images of a burnt and unconscious bird continued to plague his mind.

He was on his fifth pancake when a sharp tug on his Kevlar uniform near his knee broke him from his thoughts. He looked down to see a small girl, probably no more than four with one hand still hooked in his uniform and the other protectively hugging a small chibi Flash doll. She was in bright red sweatpants a yellow long sleeve t-shirt. Her dark red hair was ratty and unbrushed. She looked worse for the wear and unhappy.

"Are you weally Kid Flash?" she asked

"Yeah." He was about to tell her to leave before but he couldn't yell at her, she was just a little girl. And she had a flash doll.

"I' seen you on TV! You an' the Fwash awe the coolest. Mommy doesn't beliewe me. She said she didn't wan' hewoes ina city. I dunno 'hy. I thin' you the best. Can I," the girl suddenly seemed shy "can I got a pituwe with you? My daddy wouwd take it." Kid Flash looked up behind the girl to see a tired looking guy with matching red hair and a small smile on his face standing a little ways behind her.

"Sure."

After posing with the little girl Wally went up for a second helping of food. He hadn't eaten since a protein bar around midnight, so was now starving. He sat back down and began to eat again, still worried about Robin.

Barry looked around the cafeteria for his nephew. He was in the corner taking a picture with a little girl. Barry smiled. His nephew had a soft heart for kids.

Somewhere along the way he had lost Batman, but he was used to the way that he came and went without a word, he would just be expected to go to the cafeteria.

As the little girl and her father walked away his nephew got up and went over to the cafeteria worker to get more food. The cafeteria was mostly empty at seven o'clock in the morning. Even so, his nephew didn't notice him. As Wally sat back down and began to eat half-heartedly, Barry walked over to the corner of the room he was in and sat down.

"How are you Kid?" He asked gently, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up, obviously surprised at the sudden entrance. He looked back down to his food, which was now a lot less appetizing then it was a minute ago.

"Fine." His voice was monotone, that of someone who was definitely hiding their feelings. Barry picked up on this. Granted it was Wally who basically wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Really? You were kinda freakin' out over Robin a few minutes ago. Bats even sent you away. If there is something you want to talk about or tell me, I'm here, you can tell me anything." Barry wasn't sure he wanted to hear about everything now, while everything was going on and they were in a hospital cafeteria.

Wally sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want Robin to be safe though. I should have been looking out for him, should have noticed when he wasn't right behind me as we got out of that place. It is my fault he got hurt. I should have been paying attention. And now he's in a hospital room and he's going to wake up and he'll be all alone and we won't be able to go see him or anything." Wally looked around at the looks sent his way; his voice had risen towards the end of his speech. He lowered his voice. "It's just frustrating that's all" he grumbled as he began to stab at his food. Barry raised an eyebrow but didn't contradict his nephew. He looked around

"I don't know where Bats ran off to but he'll be here soon. I know Zatanna went back to the cave right after we got here, she probably told the team. You should probably go back" Wally's head whipped up with a death glare that Barry either didn't notice or ignored "and tell them what happened and how Robin's doing." His demeanor softened. "They are his friends too. They will want to know what happened, what's going on. It won't kill you to go back to the cave. Plus, you need sleep. You'll be dead on your feet soon, and that will not help anyone."

Wally roughly picked up his tray. As he started walking towards the tray drop off he practically spat over his shoulder.

"Fine."

Batman closed down his own wrist computer. He had placed a bug in the hospital mainframe from an empty office. After hacking the firewalls and getting the full information on his ward he used the security cameras to view the room his ward was in. All of his costume, excluding his mask, had been removed. Now his body was almost entirely encased in gauze. It was heart breaking and Batman realized it was his fault. But it didn't matter now as he stood up and slipped silently from the room. He needed more information on the girl that had caused all this. He needed to find out what the locals said of her, what they knew. It was odd. Most of the information he had gotten were second hand views; no arrests, no criminal records, no warrants. The police would most likely be of no help.

There was no staff in the hall he walked down. It was uniliminated enough that no one could see him even if there were. He continued down the hallway to the cafeteria, figuring he had given the Flash and his protégé enough time to have their heart to heart. Batman had noticed the developing relationship even if Wally didn't. He was sure that Robin had noticed his feelings changing. He also knew that he would come to him when he was ready. Though with the new development, he was unsure of where everything was going to go. He would continue to think on this later.

He saw the two of them in the corner talking. Just as he entered the room Wally got up and said something over his shoulder to his uncle before dumping his tray at the drop-off and storming away. The Flash sighed and then looked up. When he noticed Batman he walked over to speak with him.

"That didn't go well. He doesn't want to talk to me... I'm worried he's going to do something stupid." Barry said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"More so than usual. I'm done here. I'm shifting through the staff files as we speak. We should go back to the Watch Tower, there is nothing more we can do here for the time being." Batman began to leave the building. Not wanting to run all the way back to central city The Flash quickly followed to catch a ride with the dark knight. The man was already at the bat-jet ready to take off. Before he could close the top and take off Barry was seated behind him, buckled in. Batman raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He had figured he would at least be given a warning.

When Wally entered the cave he didn't expect to be bombarded with all his friends in their pajamas yelling.

"Where is Robin-"

"What happened to-?"

"How-"

"When-"

"STOP!"

The final statement was Auqalad's. In the dead silence that followed everyone was looking at him.

"Wally please, start at the beginning and tell us what has happened. Zatanna has not been able to tell us any farther then Robin being brought to the hospital." He stood straight but it was easy to see the worry in his features. The team deserved to know how he was doing. And not a sugar-coating either.

So he told them. Everything the doctor had said, from the diagnosis to them being unable to see him until he got out of the ICU. The horrified faces of his friends didn't help his sour mood.

"How long will it take for him to get out of the ICU?" Asked a very scared looking M'gann.

Wally shrugged. "I don't know. With the burns that he got it will take weeks before he is even partially healed. It will be a while." Instead of the anger he had at the hospital Wally now sounded only defeated and tired. He rubbed his face with both hands. "I'm going to go sleep. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Murmured voices of consent fill the training room as the boy left. He padded softly down the hall making his way to his room. When he got there he stripped himself of his costume, only in his boxers. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	5. Author's Note

**Ok so! please don't hurt me. I hate to do this but I need to tell you guys and give you a heads up. I am not totally sure a lot of what is going to happen here, so I need time to plan. the last chapter, in case you were wondering, I made long for the lack of updates I'd been doing, but it is going to have to stretch you a while. To be honest I have no idea when I'm going to update next. Sorry.**

**and for the new episode:**

**fsnjfbhdg;ohgrbasdvmnbahW;FBDF;GHDLHNghdf;lhsfgjna;ogh;gndlf;aoguf;lbns;dlrighvns,ghwpgfjblg**

**Thank you for your patience with me. I am trying believe it or not.**

**Love, BR**


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I logged off my laptop. I had arrived at the safe house a few hours ago. I'd been there for almost a half an hour when the alarm rang. Someone was hacking one of the databases I had secured. I'd secured the police department, fire department and medical databases so I would know when they were accessed and hacked. I don't enjoy having other people try things without my permission. The hospital database had been taken, with a view of the young hero. It appeared he had been seriously injured during the explosion I triggered. I had assumed that it had been an idiot member of the gangs, to drunk and slow to get out. I don't doubt that there were a few still in there hiding when the place went up in flames, but I was surprised when one was brought away in an ambulance. I now knew.

You know what they say about assuming.

From a view of the hall outside I saw the Batman come from the room that the hacking had been traced back to, then slip into the shadows. I quickly checked the hospital for the others. Robin was the one in the room with the substantial injuries. The two speedsters were discussing something in the cafeteria. The Batman had set a bug in the system to keep an eye on his protégé. Currently he wasn't hurting anything of mine, so I let him keep his little bug. After all, I was the one with followers in the hospital and complete control of the little bird's care.

As long as the young hero was injured he would be in the hospital, and as long as he was in the hospital, the other heroes would linger.

"My Queen?" Jonathon addressed me from behind. I turned in the chair to show I was finished and listening. "Bane has set up a video communication. He awaits you, madam."

"Thank you. But do not call me madam. I dislike the term." I swiftly locked the computer and stepped out of the room to the joint kitchen, dining, and living area. In the corner on the desk was a desktop with a webcam. I sat in front of the webcam and a masked face came into view on the screen.

"Hola pequeña reina de corazones. I have come to speak of our prior arrangements. If you are not already aware, The Batman is in your city. While I am eager for our deal, I cannot risk being seen by him. Pero, I am curious. Why did you blow up your own building?" He was smirking beneath that hideous mask.

"Sacrifice, gran traficante de drogas, is a necessity when dealing with adversaries. Even now, you and Dr. Ivy are the only villains that know of me. That only being because one of your drug lines had to be… redirected. Though I would like to speak with her on the anti-heroin project we spoke of a few months ago. But that isn't what as important as the deal we would be discussing." I answered. This drug deal I needed to have the money to fund my latest project.

"Like I said señorita, I cannot risk being seen. We will have to put off our meeting until you manage to" he laughed lightly "cleanse the city of them. Estoy seguro de que será capaz de hacerlo, reina."

I was getting frustrated with him by this point. I did not wish to wait. If this drug deal did not go as planned on schedule, I would have to wait another year to be able to continue and then push many things to be faster than I would be comfortable with them being. "What if I could make it worth your while, there is something I am sure you would pay a great deal for." I did not wish to play this card, but the need for this was greater than the risk.

"And what might that be?" He did not believe I had something truly worthwhile for him.

"Robin." The name hung in the air for several moments before I continued to speak to the now shocked villain. "He was injured very heavily in the explosion. He is now unconscious in the Plattsburgh hospital ICU. We can easily meet outside the city for the deal to keep you from sight, and I can easily bring the poor unconscious protégé to you. Would that be worth your while? I am sure if it is not that there are many others would love to have him, and pay very well for him too."

I was baiting him into coming. Giving him the sidekick would not only bring him here, but I didn't necessarily have to give him the boy. My statement was true. There were a great number of people who would pay great deal of money to have the Batman's protégé wrapped up for them in a nice little package. And with the state that he was in, it would be easy.

"Tienes el niño? No. Not even you would be able to do that-"

"You don't think I have plenty of agents in the hospital? I can easily take the boy. Or kill him." I got an idea. "Perhaps you would like to see his injuries to be sure?" Without waiting for an answer I pulled up a video feed from the hospital to show him. "This is the boy wonder." He was still covered in bandages and had his mask on, but anyone could tell it was Robin.

"Perhaps it is worth my while to come speak with you. I trust you could have a place out of the city for me to stay?" I nodded. "entonces voy a ver este sabado, pequeña reina."

I switched the video call off without another word.

When Kid Flash woke up the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. Most Saturday mornings were filled with the sound of M'gann making pancakes and eggs or people talking. Then he looked over to his alarm clock and realized why.

'_It's seriously one thirty. We did have a late night. Might as well get food.'_

Stepping out into the hallway the ginger continued to the kitchen to make food. After he started on inhaling his fourth bowl of cereal he heard someone clear their throat behind them.

Wally turned around. "Hey Zee. You're up late."

She shook her head. "And you're on your fourth bowl of cereal. Actually I've been reading in my room for the last half an hour. Conner and Megan are at her cheerleading practice, Kaldur's back in Atlantis visiting the queen, Artemis is at home-said something about a history paper- and Red's out." She sat down across from him. "So spill." She gave him a meaningful look.

Swallowing Wally nervously laughed. "Spill what Zee? I've-" she cut him off with another look. "Fine." He looked at the table and set his spoon down. "I'll tell you."

**The translations are**

**Hola pequeña reina de corazones = Hello little queen of hearts**

**Pero = but**

**gran traficante de drogas = great drug dealer**

**señorita = you should know what this means**

**Estoy seguro de que será capaz de hacerlo, reina = I am sure you will be able to, queen**

**Tienes el niño? = you have the boy?**

**entonces voy a ver este sabado, pequeña reina. = then I will see you Saturday, little queen.**

** (part of the translations are my own Spanish, but some are from Google translate because I'm not fluent.)**

**Yes! I have ideas! It is beautiful! But you will hate me. Why?**

**Because someone is going to die. **


End file.
